It is well known in the art that various polymers are useful in packaging, primarily as heat-shrink wrapping or hot- or cold-fill bags. Typically such packaging comprises polymers or co-polymers of ethylene, propylene, and the like.
None of the polymeric substances used in the prior art have been entirely suitable for hot-fill applications. Said polymers and the resultant packaging have suffered from problems such as weakening and deformation under heat. Accordingly, there has been a need for improved hot-fill packaging that would not deform or weaken under such use.